Five Nights at Freddy's 4 (Withersoul 235's Version)
Five Nights at Freddy's 4 is the final/penultimate game in the FNaF series. Gameplay The game takes place in a factory, manufactured by Purple Guy's espirit (NOTE: The "e" is not a spelling error, espirit is a snyonymous for spook), to make killer animatronics to attack humanity. You infiltrate to stop him, but you get stuck there. Gameplay is basically FNaF 2 mixed with FNaF 4, as you can peek out of the doorways. Just like FNaF 4, there is no Phone Guy, and boxes of text explain the mechanics. The player can also turn around entirely. Rooms *The Office *Air Vent *Hallway *Left Corridor *Right Corridor *Machine Room I *Machine Room II *Storage Room I *Storage Room II *Cellar *Bodega *Device Den *Roof Animatronics Plushtrap Plushtrap (possessed by Purple Guy) is the main antagonist of the game. He starts in the Hallway on a chair, at the end of the manufactory. Every now and then, his cam must be checked and shined with the Flashlight to keep him on his chair; if not, he will jump off. Shining him when he's off will either make him flee to his chair, or in one of the four doorways. There's an X at the end of the hall (the beginning of the hall from the player's point of the view); if Plushtrap reaches the X, the flashlight and doors are disabled. No animatronics can attack then; Plushtrap then comes for the player via an unknown path until appearing in the Air Vent in front of the player, to then jump out and kill the player. He will kill the player, and once he reaches the X, nothing will stop him from killing the player, much like FNaF 2's Puppet. Path: Hallway > unknown locations > Air Vent > The Office Nightmare Freddy Nightmare Freddy starts with his little Freddies behind the player; every now and then, they must be shined with the light or Nightmare Freddy will attack as soon as the player turns back to the front of the Office. Path: The Office Nightmare Bonnie Nightmare Bonnie starts in Storage Room II, and, unlike the first, second and fourth games, comes exclusively via the player's right side. The door must be closed to keep him out; he also has the ability to shut down the Monitor, Flashlight and Rebooting Systems. He can attack in two ways: #When peeking out of the doorway, if the light is shined, he'll attack. #Pulling up the Monitor when he snekt in will result in a jumpscare within 5 seconds. Path: Storage Room II > Machine Room I > Device Den > Right Corridor > The Office Nightmare Chica Nightmare Chica starts in Storage Room I, and, unlike the first, second and fourth games, comes exclusively via the player's left side. The door must be closed to keep her out. She never directly jumpscares the player, instead her cupcake is the one. Path: Storage Room I > Machine Room II > Cellar > Bodega > Left Corridor > The Office Nightmare Foxy Nightmare Foxy starts in the Roof. On exactly 1 AM and 20 seconds, he will move no matter what. He comes via either the Right Corridor or the Air Vent. To keep him out, the player must: *If in the Right Corridor and no breathing is heard, flashing the light while he's there will make him retreat and enter the Air Vent. *If in the Air Vent, and he's noticed by the player, he must be shined with the Flashlight 6 times, then he leaves. Failure to do so results in his jumpscare. Path: Roof > Machine Room I > Storage Room I > Machine Room II > Storage Room II > Device Den > Air Vent/Right Corridor > The Office He may also randomly appear in the Bodega. Fredbear Fredbear is a major antagonist in the game and starts in the Cellar. He will make his way to the Office via the player's left. Once he leaves the Bodega, he will appear at the very end of the Left Corridor. His red eyes can be seen at the end of the corridor. Closing the door at this point will make him rush to the door and attack the next time the player goes to the door. To ward him off, the Flashlight must be used to make the eyes fade out. Path: Cellar > Bodega > Left Corridor > The Office Nightmare Nightmare is one of the prime villains of the game. He starts in the Right Corridor. Unlike the others, he randomly appears in the corridor, or hides in the corridor and is unable to be found. He's ALWAYS in the corridor even if he cannot be seen. Also unlike the others, when he is visible, he ALWAYS appears directly at the door and attacks the player if the door isn't closed within 1,2 seconds. Flashing the light does not trigger his attack. Path: Right Corridor > The Office DLC Nightmare Mangle Nightmare Puppet Nightmare Balloon Boy Behaviour TBA End-of-Night Cutscenes Night 1 A dark room is seen. The player can look around, to find they're in the Restrooms from the first game. When the player looks at the women's toilettes, Freddy emerges and attacks the player, ending the cutscene. Night 2 The player is in the Prize Corner from the second game. Suddenly, the Music Box's music stops. The screen then cuts to black. Night 3 The player is now from the point of view of Plushtrap. You can look around using the mouse and roam around using the arrow keys.The player (as Plushtrap) will start in the Hallway. But when you enter the bedroom,Purple Guy appears in front of you and proceeds to possess Plushtrap, ending the cutscene. This is the only cutscene to have free roam. Night 4 The player is in a dark room once again, to find they're in the Pirate Cove from the first game. Foxy emerges and proceeds to attack the player, but Bonnie stops him from attacking. Bonnie says to the player that he is Freddy. You then go back to the Show Stage, ending the cutscene. Night 5 The player is in the office. You see Plushtrap in your doorway. You try to close the door but when you press the button,it doesn't close. You then get attacked by Plushtrap afterwards, ending the cutscene. Night 6 You are Purple Guy in a Golden Freddy suit. The springlocks then crush you to death.The ending screen then appears, ending the game.You then win. (Cutscenes from Night 3 onwards are thought up by Wikia Contributor.) Category:Games